Back Into Magic
by Longans
Summary: Aleia had lived her life almost normally, and enjoyed it very much. There was one thing she took interest in, and it was the Harry Potter books. Suddenly, a new kid shows up at their school, and she finds a large black dog. chapter1up


Summary: Aleia had lived her life almost normally, and enjoyed it very much. There was one thing she took interest in, and it was the Harry Potter books. Suddenly, a new kid shows up at their school, and she finds a large black dog. And then one day, she finds a 'stick'. -not very good, read anyways?-

---

My first fanfiction, badly written as you can see. JK Rowling owns most of the characters, however none have yet made an appearance. Many of the people appearing in the middle school are based off real life people, however I renamed them. nn

(the first chapter may be skipped, it doesn't explain much. But it's all up to you.)

P.S. There might be some first person things in there. Ignore those, I tried writing in first person before I switched to third.

---

Back Into Magic

Chapter One;

The New Kid

The bell rung throughout the corridors, causing students to hurry back into their classes. "Ugh." Aleia threw her bag over her shoulder and headed for Social Studies, waving goodbye to her friends. It was the beginning of sixth grade, and she was already getting sick and tired of it. She stalked to the classroom, continuing the same routine she did every day. Aleia slid into her rightful seat and took out her books before looking up at the teacher.

Her arms were folded neatly in front of her, and she was seated in the front as usual. Once everybody had settled down, she arose and smiled, marker in hand. "Today class, I have some announcements." She uncapped the marker, pressing it onto the board, ready to write. "First of all, we will have a psychiatrist come in two days from now." Her hand moved swiftly across the board. "No, the district does not think you are crazy. It seems that the psychiatrist will determine if you go to a certain school or not. Something about testing your wits, I suppose." The teacher capped the marker again, setting it onto the table. "As for the second announcement, we'll be having a new student today." There was a pause as she allowed the students to talk freely among themselves about the topic, but soon held up her hand to cease the conversations. "Any questions until the student gets here?" Hands shot into the air. "Yes."

"Is the new student a boy or girl?" Somebody asked.

"Common question, I should have mentioned it before – he's male, dear." Her eyes searched the rows again, carefully selecting a student. However, her concentration was soon interrupted as the door was pushed open. Several students gasped at the sudden movement, but calmed down as a boy walked in. "Ah! You must be the new student. Come, come. Introduce yourself – what's your name? How old are you? Where do you come from? How's it like there?" She beckoned him to come to the front of the class.

"H-hello." The boy ran a hand through his dark hair as his gray eyes searched the crowd. "I'm Si –" He paused for a moment, as if pondering over his answer. The teacher raised an eye at him, as if thinking he could not remember his own name. "Sigmund. Yes, that's right. Sigmund…" His voice trailed off, looking deep in thought again. "Brown. Sigmund Brown, yeah." He nodded his head, smiling. "I'm eleven and I came from London, and it's…well, it's boring." A few students suppressed giggles at the comment. "Fine. It's…" He searched through his mind again, thinking rather hard. "Lovely. Brilliant." Sigmund smiled and turned to the teacher.

"Good, Sigmund. You sit there." She waved her hand impatiently at the seat behind Aleia, allowing Sigmund to make his way slowly to the desk and sit down. "Yes. If you need anything, Sigmund, just ask Aleia." The teacher pointed at the girl as Aleia buried her face in her hands. "Well, now that that's settled, let's begin our class, shall we?"

Students began to pour out of their classrooms and make their way outside. "Hey! Aleia!" Sigmund rushed quickly to the girl, who was clearly in deep conversation with her friends. Sighing, Aleia shifted her attention to Sigmund.

"Yes?" She asked, a tone of exhaustion in her voice.

"I wanted to ask you – d'you think you can point me out in the direction of my rooms?" He held out his schedule as she took it, her eyes traveling across the card in disbelief.

"Are you sure this is your schedule?" She asked, examining it. He nodded, looking at her as if she couldn't read. Sigmund had the exact same schedule as she did – well, there was another person. Sighing, Aleia jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "That's Science class, and that's Pre Algebra." After some finger work, Sigmund nodded again in thanks and hurried off in the opposite direction. Aleia took the chance to rejoin her friends before he was back, running outside to catch up with them.

"Who was that?" One of them piped excitedly.

"Just a new kid. Gosh, it's not that amusing." Aleia rolled her eyes, but smiled as she got into the lunch line.

"Tell us more!" Another urged, nudging her softly on my arm.

"Pft. You'll see him in Pre-Algebra." She waved her hand lazily and sat down. "Besides, he's got the same schedule as me." Taking another bite, Aleia ignored the stares of her friends. "C'mon, what's wrong with you guys?" Sighing, Aleia threw her bag over her shoulder. Despite the fact that it was heavy, she rushed away quickly to her other class.

---

Haha, that's it, I know. It was short. (apparently writer's block got me.) Sigmund sounds like somebody, doesn't he? (well, not really. I can't capture canons well.) Anyways, hopefully you'll be looking forward to the next chapter. Read and review!


End file.
